Twins
by scriptblossom
Summary: If it was one thing that Satoru hated the most was the fact that nobody could let him live down the fact that he was the younger of the Uchiha twins.


**Twins**

If it was one thing that Satoru hated the most was the fact that nobody could let him live down the fact that he was the younger of the Uchiha twins. He had to get the short end of the stick when his "big" sister just happened to be born three minutes earlier than him. Not only that, he was the boy with the bright pink hair and an uncanny resemblance to his mother. He didn't mind looking like his mother since she was one of the most beautiful kunoichi in all of the village, but he hated sometimes how he was called the "mama's boy" or "Sarada's twin brother". He had a name. It was Satoru, dammit.

"Three minutes is not even that big of a difference," he grumbled as he listened to Boruto and Sarada talk amongst themselves about siblings.

"If you think about it, three minutes is really long. That's like waiting the three minutes for ramen to be done," Boruto commented.

Sarada smiled. "Yes, three minutes is a big difference. It's what makes me the eldest and you the youngest."

Satoru rolled his eyes. How wonderful is it that he got to be on the same Genin team as his twin sister and his idiotic best friend? The two lived to pick on him every single day.

"Whatever, let's just get this D-rank mission over with," he said as he walked around several trees in search of the missing cat they were supposed to be looking for.

"According to the cat's statistics, he should be somewhere 30 degrees north of this area," Sarada commented.

"Since when do cats have stats?" Boruto asked as he blinked twice in confusion.

"Since it helps make these missions go along more smoothly. You can thank our mother for it," Sarada explained.

"You mean Papa? I'm sure he was the one behind all these cat facts," Satoru said.

Sarada shrugged. "I don't know. Either Mama or Papa had something to do with it. Anyways, we should split up to cover more of the area. Satoru, you search that way and Boruto and I will go the other way."

Satoru hated how Sarada was always the one acting in charge of the team but he reluctantly nodded. If he started to argue with her, it could only end in a six hour debate about who was better than who. He rather just finish the mission early and go home to take a nap.

* * *

As Satoru wandered around the area, he felt a disturbing presence nearby. It was the feeling of fear and adrenaline and Satoru quickly spun around as he narrowed his eyes at the bushes, his fingertips just at the tip of the shuriken in his pouch. What stumbled out of there was Boruto.

"What the hell, Boruto? Are you trying to pull a fast one and scare me again?" Satoru said with a sigh as he placed the shuriken back into his pouch.

Boruto stared at him with a stunned expression as he bolted towards him. "Quick! We have to hurry! Sarada is in trouble!"

Satoru suddenly felt the blood rush through his system as he stared back at his teammate in shock. "What happened?" he yelled.

"Somebody ambushed us as we were searching for the cat. I didn't get a clear look but he looked and sounded like a snake. I sent a shadow clone after him to tail him but I came back to get you because I don't think I can do it alone," Boruto replied quickly.

Satoru cursed under his breath. "Hurry, show me the way."

The two of the rushed out of the area as Satoru followed closely behind Boruto.

"Should we go back to the village for help? We don't know what we are up against!" Boruto stated in a panic.

"This is my sister! We can't leave her behind. Besides, we might lose the both of them if we go back," Satoru said.

Boruto gritted his teeth. "What do they want with her?"

Satoru had no reply to that. He didn't know. He could only fear what may be the reason that someone had decided to kidnap his sister. His mind flashbacked to the scrolls and books he had discovered in the back of the library. They told of the history of Konoha and of the Uchiha family. It was documents he wasn't supposed to ever see but being the rebel he was, he often snuck over to the library to dig in the forbidden section.

Looked and sounded like a snake? Only one person flashed in his mind. He had read about the great Sannin that had trained his father when his father was a young teenager. The name Orochimaru that had sent shivers up and down his spine each time he saw it. A man that was always seeking some way to connect himself to the Uchiha line. It couldn't be that this same man was the same one that had taken Sarada. Could it?

Boruto and Satoru had come to a small clearing as the trees parted to show a small cave. As they entered slowly, Satoru couldn't help but wonder if this was what an evil lair looked like. It was certainly damp, dark, and terrifying beyond reason.

After a short walk through the entrance of the cave, they heard a small cough. Satoru ran up as he saw his sister chained to the wall.

"Sarada," he hissed as he crouched low and scanned the area. No one was around and so he and Boruto ran up to her. Sarada was bruised on her hands and legs but she looked to be alright. Sarada glanced up with a small smile and Satoru could see that she had a dark blue bruise at the edge of her lips. It pained him to see his sister this way. No matter the minutes difference between them, Satoru always saw Sarada as a little sister that he had to protect.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this," he muttered as he worked on trying to cut through the chains that confined his sister.

"I'm fine," Sarada reassured the two boys as she gave a small cough again. Boruto didn't look convinced as he hacked away at the chains and finally broke free one of them. Satoru had managed to cut away the last chain and soon Sarada was free.

"Quickly, let's get out of here," Satoru whispered as he grabbed a hold of Sarada's arm to place around his shoulder.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" an unfamiliar voice called out. Only it wasn't that unfamiliar because Satoru felt the same shiver that he had felt before in the library when he was reading through those documents. The face he saw that emerged from the shadows was a face he had seen many times on the pages of the books he read. It was Orochimaru.

"Let us go and we won't have any trouble," Satoru called out. He tried to keep his voice steady so that Orochimaru couldn't smell the fear inside of him.

"Yeah! My dad is the hokage! If anything happens to us, you'll be sorry!" Boruto shouted as he held up his kunai.

Orochimaru could only smile. "How nice. The daughter of Sasuke-kun and the son of Naruto are teammates." He walked a little closer as he clasped his hands together. "But I'm afraid I can't let you take Sarada-chan away. The two of you can leave if you wish though."

"What do you want with my sister?" Satoru yelled out.

Orochimaru looked taken aback by his question. "Sister? Oh, so you two are related. That is news to me. I wouldn't have known by the color of your pink hair. I guess Sasuke-kun must have married that girl."

"My mama's name is Uchiha Sakura. She is no girl. She will punch you to the end of this world if she were here," Satoru replied coldly.

Orochimaru smiled. "I don't question that fact. I've heard of what she done to my old partner Sasori."

"You old geezer! Let us go!" Boruto yelled as he performed a jutsu to cast several shadow clones of himself. Satoru quickly took that distraction to run towards the exit with Sarada on his back.

But he couldn't make it as Orochimaru had come towards them and knocked them down. Satoru rolled to his side in pain as he groaned. He sat up and saw Boruto next to him in a similar state. Sarada was in the hold of one of Orochimaru's giant snake summons and the snake seemed to be squeezing the life out of her.

"Let her go! Take me instead! What do you want!" Satoru yelled.

Orochimaru smiled. "Hm, if you are a more willing participant, then that could be arranged. As long as you have the Uchiha blood running through your sweet veins."

"Yes, I'm an Uchiha and you can take me instead of her," Satoru shouted as he got to his feet.

"Such anger. So similar to your father back then," Orochimaru noted with a curious smile.

"N-no Satoru. You can't do this," Sarada said as she struggled against the grasp of the snake wrapped around her.

"I'm your brother. It's my duty to do this." Satoru replied.

As the snake released its hold on Sarada, she crumpled to the floor and panted heavily. Satoru rushed up to her to check if she was okay.

"I'm fine," she muttered as she slowly tried to get up.

"Good, then when you see the chance, grab Boruto and run as fast as you can. Don't look back," Satoru said quietly.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you behind!" Sarada said wildly.

"You won't be. I'm ordering you to do this. Do you want us all to die, goddammit?" Satoru retorted.

"I rather we all die then to leave my baby brother behind to die by himself!" Sarada retorted back.

"You don't have a choice. You have to leave."

"And what makes you think that you can take him on by yourself?" Sarada asked.

Satoru said nothing as he narrowed his eyes at her. That's when Sarada knew. "Oh my god, you do think you can take him on by yourself?!"

"I've been reading and studying up on jutsus," he said.

"You've been sneaking out to the library to the forbidden section," she accused. "You learned a forbidden jutsu, didn't you?!"

"Take Boruto and run," was all that he said.

"You better come back alive. If you don't, I'm going to be Papa and Mama's favorite kid," Sarada said but her eyes told a different story as they wavered in between fear and worry.

" _When_ I come back alive, not only will I be the favorite but a Konoha hero," Satoru replied with a soft smile.

Sarada said nothing as she exchanged glances with her twin brother. There was no words that need to be said between twin siblings. Their eyes did all the talking for them. "I love you Satoru," she murmured as she quickly ran to hoist Boruto onto her back and ran towards the exit.

Satoru stood up as he watched his twin sister and best friend leave the cave. He turned around slowly as he gave a small smile back at Orochimaru. "Looks like it's just you and me now," Satoru said as his hands raised to begin forming several seals.

Sarada ran as far as her legs could take her. Like her brother said, she didn't turn to look back. She knew that in a moment, he would be behind her. She knew it. She just knew it. It wasn't until she heard a loud explosion behind her that she stumbled and tripped on the ground and turned to see what happened. The cave that they were just in had created a loud explosion and all she could see was smoke billowing out from what used to be the entrance.

"N-no," she gasped out loud as she got up from the ground to get a clearer view. She coughed as a dust storm from the explosion had gathered to bring about dust and smoke in the air. Her dark obsidian eyes felt hazy as she stared at the cave. A single tomoe appeared in both her left and right eye as her eyes turned red. But before she could do or say anything, her vision turned black as the world faded into darkness. The last image she saw before falling to the ground was the face of her beloved twin brother.

"Satoru," she whispered as she stuck out an arm to reach out for her brother. But she couldn't hold onto anything and soon, everything was dark.


End file.
